Abandonado
by Denebola.de.Leao
Summary: E se tudo parecer perdido, quando não há mais chances de sobreviver. Será que por uma amizade e por amor tudo é possível? Até mesmo sobreviver?


**Fic baseada na Trilogia A Herança e não no filme Eragon.**

**Abandonado**

A última coisa que Eragon lembrava era que conseguira enfim derrotar Galbatorix.

Ele enterrara Brisingr no coração do tirano, mas depois disso ele não viu mais nada.

Sabia que estava caindo, caindo. Saphira estava desmaiada e ele se desequilibrou e acabou se soltando da sela.

Estavam tão alto que Eragon não imaginou que sobreviveria.

Mas um pouco antes de ele chegar ao chão pronunciou algumas palavras e sentiu seu corpo desacelerando.

Quando pousou no chão sua vista ficou escura e ele também desmaiou. A magia absorvera suas últimas energias.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado. Uma hora, três horas, três dias. Ele acordou assustado.

Caiu justamente em uma fissura na terra. Um buraco que dava em uma caverna subterrânea.

Seu corpo todo doía, ele estava sem energia e não sabia exatamente onde estava.

"Saphira espero que esteja bem!" ele pensou.

"Aliás, espero que todos que estavam lutando na guerra estejam bem. Arya, Roran, Orik."

Tentou se comunicar mentalmente com Saphira. Não conseguiu. Ela devia estar muito longe.

"Será que estão a minha procura? Há quanto tempo devo estar aqui?"

O tempo passava e Eragon não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

"Saphira, já está recuperada? Você estava caindo. Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com você eu saberia não é?"

Ele podia ver um pequeno pedaço do céu lá embaixo na caverna, já estava escurecendo.

Logo tudo ficou um breu.

Além de não enxergar nada, Eragon também não conseguia se mexer.

Sentia seu corpo dolorido, sua cabeça pesada.

"Onde estão todos? Estou ficando preocupado. Mas eles devem estar bem. Tenho certeza."

Eragon fechou os olhos.

"Mas então porque não me acharam ainda? Será que se esqueceram de mim?"

"Não. Saphira não esqueceria, estamos ligados. Eles só devem estar com dificuldade para me encontrar."

Eragon dormiu, com dificuldade, mas enfim dormiu. A dúvida ainda corroia seu coração.

Acordou com algo pingando em seu rosto. Estava chovendo e a água escorria pela fissura na terra.

Eragon abriu a boca tentando beber a água. Sua boca estava seca.

Logo o buraco onde estava começou a encher de água.

"Só me faltava essa! Além de não poder me mexer agora está tudo inundado."

Para a sorte do Cavaleiro parara de chover. A água chegara até o pescoço de Eragon.

Estava gelada. Seu corpo todo tremia. O medo se apossou dele.

"E se eu tiver uma hipotermia!"

Pronunciou algumas palavras na língua antiga para aquecer seu corpo. E novamente sentiu suas energias se esvaindo.

Eragon estava tão fraco que chegava a desmaiar durante alguns minutos.

Ficava totalmente desacordado.

Então escutava o ruflar de asas. Despertava assustado e procurava pelo pequeno espaço por onde podia ver o céu. Mas não era Saphira. Era apenas sua imaginação.

Desde o dia em que acordara na caverna já haviam se passado três dias.

Como não tinha nada para fazer ali, memórias começaram a brotar em sua mente.

O dia em que encontrara o ovo na Espinha.

O dia em que Saphira nascera.

Quando voara pela primeira vez.

O dia em que os Ra'zacs invadiram a fazenda e feriram mortalmente o tio Garrow.

A viagem com Brom. E seus ensinamentos. Quando descobriu que ele era seu pai.

Sua primeira luta.

A primeira vez que usara magia.

Murtagh, seu irmão. O resgate de Arya.

Farthen Dûr.

Ellesméra.

Oromis e Glaedr.

Nasuada.

Roran e Katrina. O filho deles.

Tantas coisas aconteceram. Tantas.

Uma lágrima rolou dos olhos de Eragon.

"A guerra finalmente acabou! Mas eu estou aqui, abandonado."

Novamente ele dormiu.

Como todos os outros dias, acordou com o ruflar de asas.

Dessa vez nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos. Sabia que era apenas sua imaginação.

Mas o ruflar de asas continuou. Asas gigantes deslocavam o ar.

O grito ensurdecedor fez com que Eragon abrisse os olhos.

E lá ele viu, pelo pequeno buraco. O brilho das escamas. Pareciam jóias.

Ele tentou gritar.

- Saphira!

Sua voz estava fraca demais para qualquer um escutar.

Abriu sua mente e a chamou.

Outro urro, dessa vez de alegria.

"Encontrei você!" a voz de Saphira estava ansiosa.

"Estava com saudades" disse Eragon.

Saphira olhou pelo pequeno buraco, procurando por seu Shur'tugal.

Seus olhos faiscavam de felicidade.

Saphira começou a cavar, enterrando suas garras no chão, para abrir mais o buraco.

A cada centímetro a mais que Eragon podia ver em Saphira, uma lágrima descia pelo seu rosto.

Enfim, Saphira conseguiu colocar sua enorme pata dentro do buraco e puxou Eragon de lá.

Ele desabou em lágrimas. Um misto de amor e amizade.

"Não chore mais. Vou levar você pra casa, pequenino!"

Eragon deitou-se sobre o dorso daquela que ele amava. E assim partiram, como se fossem um.

**Fim.**


End file.
